Destiny Can Change
by Anyahe
Summary: Sequel to An Assassin's Destiny. It's been a year since Connor left to go find his tribe and Nituna has changed. Emotionally, Physically, and Mentally. Going out at night, making secret killings. Drinking, participating in fights, doing everything that the old Nituna wouldn't do. Spirits from her past haunts her and reminds her what it was like back then.
1. The New Me

Chapter One: The New Me.

**A/N: The sequel is here! And I can't wait for you to be shocked in some way. And I'm sorry about the crappy title. I couldn't figure out anything else for the story so here it is. Oh, and I made a few changes to my writing. And I do not own Assassin's Creed and all of their characters. You guys know this! :)Enjoy!**

It was dark, somewhat quiet in New York. With the Redcoats leaving the city, everyone should think that the harassment and the violence would be over. Wrong. Thieves and gangs now roam the city, sexually harassing women and killing everyone they see in sight. Including children. Nituna ran across the rooftops, looking for information on one of the gangs, the Bloodhounds. The young native Assassin's frowns every time she hears that name. '_Who in the hell would use that name?'_She thought every time she heard it.

While traveling across the moonlight, everything has changed about our assassin. Her hair, has been cut slightly more and was out than a braid. There was now hair in front of her face, mainly on the left side, to give her clearance that she looked like a man. Nituna also was wearing all black on her robes with strips of blue on the side, matching the nighttime perfectly. People call her the Night Spirit, taking lives of men who did wrong in the city. They are unclear of what sex she is. Some people think she is a male due to the short hair and the way she kills. Or female due to the way she walks.

But last and certainly not least, her personality. Ever since...Connor left, Nituna was not that happy, young half native that you knew. She has trained harder, faster, stronger with her mentor, Mona as they were the only two who still lived in the Manor. She also started to become more serious, more ruthless, to get what she needed. And will do anything to get it.

Nituna suddenly stopped when she thought she heard information about the Bloodhounds. '_Still hate that name..._' She thought. The young native walked to a ledge and hung upside down, listening.

"How's your family Jim?" One asked.

"Eh' same ol' same ol'. How about you?" Another asked, Nituna slightly rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear this conversation. But she continued to listen, since her mentor told her to be patient. She didn't, however, say how long.

"Well enough to keep on livin'" The man then laughed. It was slightly raspy, to Nituna guess this man was old, with some health problems as well. The two men laughed for a bit until they got to business. _'Finally...'_

"So, when and where are they meeting?" The man asked.

"Sources say that they are supposedly meeting in the abandoned church around 44thstreet or in that warehouse not too far from here..."

"Well, which one is it?!" She said, quietly to herself, feeling impatient. She was getting ready to jump down and demand answers but continued to wait.

"Well which one Jim?! I don't have all night, they're expectin' me!" The man said hastily, probably the old man...

"Uh, um I honestly don't know! That's what they gave me, I don't know anything else!" Jim said, looking down slightly. '_Liar._' Nituna then grabbed her rope dart and twirled it for a second before killing the old man, hanging him on the wooden ledge. She landed gracefully on the ground and saw the young man, looking terrified.

"Y-You're the N-Night S-Spirit." He said, shaking all over. A small smile appeared on Nituna's lips as she walked towards him, hands behind her back.

"Why yes I am!" She said, sounding surprised, "How did you know?" The native started to pace around him, waiting for an answer.

"W-Well...uh...a lot of people have been talking a lot about you and..." Jim then paused. She saw and faced him, "What's the matter Jim? You afraid?" She asked.

"W-Why yes I-I am sir or...ma'am..." Nituna then chuckled as she pulled out her blades and brought one to his neck, pining him to a wall. The alleyway was dark so no one could see what was going on. The young man started to sweat as his eyes widened with fear.

"Now listen..." Nituna said, sounding serious, "You are going to tell me _exactly_where the Bloodhounds are meeting and when, or so help me I will make sure that you won't be able to give another message again. Okay?" Jim nodded as Nituna let him go under the release of her blades, giving a soft sigh.

"They are meeting in the old church tonight around midnight, to discuss some business and what they are planning next." He said, rubbing his hands.

"Do you know what they are planning?" She asked, wanting more.

"No, I'm sorry. That's all I know." He said, telling the truth. Nituna nodded and went towards him.

"P-Please don't kill me!" He said, on his knees. The assassin shook her head and frowned.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to need to you for some more information just in case." She then gave him 10 pounds, "Thank you." Before the young man could say anything, Nituna was traveling across the rooftops, going to the old, abandoned church. '_Those Bloodhounds...are going down...'_She thought as she reached the church. It was a few minutes before midnight as Nituna hid in the bushes, waiting. There were people, mainly men, walking inside the church as the clock struck 12. She counted all most a hundred men. The last one left out a guard dog outside, just in case unknown intruders tried to come in.

"Shit!" She said, still hidden in the bushes, "I hate guard dogs..." The assassin then tried to find a way to kill the dog without being detected. She finally thought of one and whistled to the dog. The dog walked over to the bushes but started to growl as he got closer. Before he could bark, Nituna released her blades and killed the dog. She smiled as she got out of the bushes and walked near the front entrance. She could hear some men arguing, laughing while hearing a few woman screeching with joy as well.

Giving a soft sigh, the young assassin walked in slowly, making sure she doesn't get detected. A few men glanced her way slightly while messing with the young mistresses in their lap. Some bumped into her and didn't apologize. Nituna honestly wanted to kill every single one of these people but calmed down and tried not to blow her cover. Suddenly, the door slammed and everyone went silent. She was suddenly in the middle of the church and felt eyes on her. '_Dammit! Why does everyone want to do this the hard way?' _She thought before two men grabbed her arms and brought her to the front. There a young man stood there, with a brown ponytail and blue eyes. She could see stubble all around his mouth area as he gave a grin. The two men removed her hood, showing her cut hair.

"Hello Night Spirit." The young man growled but didn't say anything.

"Why are you not speaking? Lost your confidence?" He said, inches from her face. "Nope. Just lost my strategy. Thinking of a new one right now." She said, in a smart-ass tone, "And besides, you must really think you have me don't you?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes, I do. I've heard about you and your amazing skills. Fantastic, especially for a woman your age. How old are you exactly?" He asked getting personal.

"22. And since we're getting personal with each other, why don't you tell me your name?" She asked with a slight smile. He smiled back.

"Hunter. Not giving you a last name since I know what you're doing. You must really think I'm a foolish man don't you?" He asked before placing one hand on her cheek. Nituna shook her head.

"No, I think you are a _very _foolish man." She said then sent a headbutt towards him. Hunter fell back as Nituna then unleashed her hidden blades stabbing the man to her right in the arm while kicking the man on her left at his leg. They both fell back as the assassin got up, with a smirk. She picked up her tomahawk and twirled it.

"You see Hunter, I am a very _smart_and _dangerous_woman. You should be really careful with the enemies you make." Hunter than growled and got up before sending his men towards her with the sound of a whistle. Everyone then started to run to Nituna's side, gripping every weapon in their hands. She looked around and frowned slightly as Hunter went through the back door of the church. '_That guy wasn't as foolish as I thought._'

As his men got closer, Nituna looked around for a way to escape. She then saw loose board that led to somewhere underground and smiled. She backed up as everyone got closer and started to stomp on the fragile floor. The native stomped faster as they got closer and closer until she heard a loud crack and fell through the floor, going underground hitting the floor hard.

"Ouch!" She said as she got up. To her luck, they didn't followed and just assumed she was dead. Nituna smiled and picked up a lantern near her feet, lighting it as she looked around. There were tunnels and rats running across her feet. _'Ew.'_She thought.

"Where am I?" She said as she walked around, "And how in the hell do I get out of here?"

**A/N: And that...is chapter 1. Did you like it? Or love it? Leave your responses please! And, I also need a couple of OC's for this. Two Assassin's (One male, one female) Two Templars (One male one female) And...I think that's it. They are going to be used throughout the story and I would highly appreciate it if you submit one, if you want. You can either send me one on PM or in the reviews. **

**Here is the OC document...thing:**

**Name:**

**Age (20-30):**

**Assassin or Templar?:**

**Male or Female?:**

**Appearance:**

**Biography?:**

**Weapons? (At least 3):**

**Skills?(For Templars, one of their skills has to be sailing.):**

**How do you want me to introduce your character in the story?(You don't have to do this one if you don't want to.):**

**And I will also have new OC's in this story as well so be on the look out for that. See ya on the next chapter! :D**


	2. Tea for Two

Chapter Two: Tea for Two

Hours and hours went by until Nituna finally got out of the tunnels. She walked out of a door that was somewhere in the Frontier, sweating, panting and slightly annoyed. Being in a dark, smelly, rat-infested tunnel was not fun for her. "I...am not doing that again." She said as she catched her breath. Nituna looked around and saw that the sun was rising and Mona will soon be up. She frowned and started to run back to the Manor, as fast as she can. '_Mona is going to kill me if she finds out...'_ She thought. Her mentor doesn't know about her outings during the night. And to Nituna, she doesn't need to know. "Its for the greater good..." She muttered to herself.

The assassin reached the Manor and climbed up to her window. She opened it slowly, not making a sound as she walking in her room. Nituna started to get undressed but heard footsteps and instantly climbed into her bed and put the covers over her head, acting like she was sleep. There was then a creak at the door as Mona opened it, giving a smile.

"Morning Nituna!" She said enthusiastically which made the young native jump slightly, "How did you sleep?" Nituna then sat up and yawned, pretending she did slept and smiled. "I slept well Mona. How about you?" She asked. Mona shrugged and sat on her bed, "Eh, okay. I did hear a few rustling sounds a couple of minutes after I fell asleep but thought it was an animal so I ignored it." Nituna then gave a sigh of relief in the inside and continued to smile.

"Good." There was then an awkward silence for a while until her mentor got up. "Nituna, wear something nice today." She said, walking towards the door. The young woman sighed but didn't get out of bed, knowing that she still had part of her robes on. "Why? Are you planning anything special?" She asked.

"No, but Samuel Adams is. You remember him right?" Mona said, leaning slightly in the doorway. Nituna gave a smile as she remembered Adams and how generous he was to her and Connor. "Yeah I do..." she said, snapping out of her thoughts, "Why?"

"Because he has invited you to tea. Only you. Just to catch up and laugh about certain things."

"About what? I haven't seen that man for who knows how long? Why would he want to talk to me?"

"I don't know girl." Mona said, sharply, "Now stop asking why and get dressed. Ellen made you some dresses that are in that closet."

Nituna looked at the closet on her left and sighed, "Fine."

Mona smiled and giggled, "Better hurry, he sent a carriage for you that's coming in 15 minutes." She then walked out of the door. Nituna gave out another sigh and fell out of her bed, landing on the floor.

She has no problem having tea with Sam Adams but she has to wear...a dress. Nituna hates dresses and she always will. Makes her look weak and vulnerable, especially to men. She got up and went into the bathroom, to get ready. The young native took a warm bath first but stayed in there for a while, thinking.

'_Why does Mr. Adams want me there? Does he have anything he wants to talk about anything in particular or what?'_ She thought. '_He probably wants to talk about business...'_ Nituna then gave a soft sigh and got out of the tub. She dried herself off with a towel before putting on the dress she has to wear. She decided to pick the blue one with the white ruffles at the bottom, since she was always fond of blue. One thing about her that hasn't changed.

Nituna put her dress on and looked in the mirror. The dress was showing a lot of her breasts as the native blushed slightly. She wrapped her arms around her chest and turned around. "I look like one of those mistresses off the street..." She said to herself. Nituna shook her head and started to walk out of her room but then her mentor walked in.

"Oh no!" She said with a small gasp, "You are not done. You need to look presentable, not like someone who just put on a dress." Nituna rolled her eyes.

"I did just put on a dress Mona." She said defensively, "That's what you said right? Put on a dress?" Her mentor shook her head and dragged her to the mirror.

"First of all, your corset is not tight." She then started to tighten the strings on Nituna's dress, making the native bite her lip and grip the dresser. '_I really hate this...'_ Mona finished tightening up the dress before facing Nituna. She grabbed a little substance from off of her dresser and put it on Nituna's face. It was some kind of powder and it was all over the assassin's face. She frowned and started to wipe it off.

"Do I really need powder Mona?" She asked, continuing to wipe it off her face. Mona scanned her for a minute before shaking her head.

"No, you don't. It doesn't work for your skin completion." She said. Nituna shook her head and finished wiping the powder off. Her mentor then walked out of the room but yelled, "Be back in a second!" Nituna frowned, '_I swear if Mona tries to do one more thing to make me look nice...' _She thought. The powder and the corset tightening was enough. Nituna could barely take a deep breath due to the corset. Mona then came back but with this time lavender in her hands.

"What are you doing with the lavender?" Nituna asked, feeling slightly worried. Her mentor caught her worrying and gave her a smile. She then took a pin out of her hair and put the lavender on Nituna's left side of the dress, near her chest. The native looked confused and looked at Mona.

"Its to give you a pleasant smell. You smell like trees for gods sake!" Mona then walked out of the room as Nituna blushed. '_Damn, she must have known where I've been at night...' _She thought. '_Nothing can slip past Mona...'_ Nituna then gave a soft sigh before walking downstairs. She then walked outside and saw the carriage parked in front. The young man driving the carriage, jumped down and gave her a smile.

"Are you Ms. Nita?" He asked. Nituna nodded. She's starting to use Nita instead of Nituna when she's not an assassin. Nituna is the Night Spirit at night and Nita in the morning. Well, actually she's Nita Kenway but Sam Adams doesn't know about that...yet.

"Great! Mr. Adams will be most pleased with you stopping by." The man said and then walked Nita to the carriage and helped her inside. She smiled and waved to her mentor as the carriage started to move.

"Be on your best behavior!" Mona yelled. Nita rolled her eyes and nodded. '_I'm not a child anymore Mona. I know when to act professionally.' _She thought and was silent. The whole ride there, she was watching the trees appear and disappear before her eyes. Watching the animals hop or run away due to the sound of the carriage. Nita smiled at this and rested her head on the side of the carriage. '_I hope Mr. Adams' house is far...'_ She thought as she listened to the horses trot along the ground. The native was starting to doze off as she listened to the horses. '_I should've came home a little earlier...'_ Nita then fell asleep as the carriage continued to ride along to Samuel's house.

"Miss? Miss? We are here." The young man said to Nita as she woke up from her nap. She stretched her arms and gave a little yawn before looking around. The place looked familiar as she saw people walking by along with a few blue coats as well. The man helped her out of the carriage and gave her a smile. Nita smiled back before walking up to the house in front of her.

"Is this his house?" She asked as she looked at the building. It was a medium-sized house with a white door. There was a little lantern hanging beside it but wasn't lit. The man stood beside her and nodded to her question.

"Yes, Miss." He said then looked at her. Nita continued to look at the house, not noticing as he looked at her. '_This isn't the house I would've pictured he'd live in...'_ She thought then saw the man walk up to the door and knock on it. There was then a few moments of silence before seeing a woman open the door. She was really dark, as she almost matched the darkness in the room. Her dress looked old but wasn't torn in any way. The first time Nita has seen an African with no torn clothing. The man backed up slightly as the woman started to speak.

"Hello. 'r you 'ere to bring Mis' Nita?" She asked the man. He nodded and turned to Nita and gave her a smile before hopping on the carriage and riding away. The two women watched as the carriage rode away before the woman turned to Nita.

"Come inside. He's expectin' you." She said. Nita nodded and walked inside the house and heard the door close behind her as she looked around. His house was dark in some areas but the sunlight peaked through the windows, brightening up the room. The native then turned to face the woman.

"Where is he?" She asked. The woman pointed up the stairs.

"He's up there, to 'ur right." She said then gave her a smile. Nita smiled back.

"Thank you uh..." Nita said as she tried to figure out the woman's name. The woman continued to smile at her, "Its Surry." She said then walked to the kitchen. Nita then raised an eyebrow as she recognized that name before. It was a couple of years ago when she heard that name but...when?

Nita gave a soft sigh before walking up the stairs and went inside the door on her right only to see Mr. Adams in a chair near the window. He was reading a book but put it near a table next to him when he saw his friend and stood up.

"Nita!" He said with open arms, "It's been a while since I have seen you. How are you?" He asked, giving a smile.

"I am well." She said then sat down in a chair that was next to his. He did the same as he continued to smile. Nita smiled back but was a little curious of why he's smiling so much. He's hasn't seen her for a couple of years and now he's greeting her like they've known each other for a while.

"Well that's good." He said. There was then a few minutes of silence since they had nothing to say. Nita looked around the room, examining it. He noticed that he has a bunch of books which interested her. Nita still loved to read, despite of her changed personality.

"How many books do you have?" She asked as she continued to look at them. Adams chuckled and looked her, "I honestly don't know. I lost count after 120." Nita couldn't help but chuckle.

" You can have some if you like." He said. Nita's eyes widened slightly, "No, that's okay. You don't have to give me any of your books." She said, looking down. "Yes I do. I have too many any way. Take some." Adams said with a smile. The native smiled and got up, walking towards the books. She ran her fingertips across the spines and observed them. She saw some interesting to her and picked them out. When Adams saw the books she picked out, he smiled.

"I'll have Surry take them to the Manor. It shouldn't take her long." He said. Nita nodded and was about to say something but then Surry came in, with the tea. She set them down on the table and smiled at the two.

"Thank you Surry." Adams said.

"Thanks Surry." Nita said. Surry gave a slight nod and started to walk out the door but her master called her again. "Oh, Surry? Can you take Nita's new books to the Manor, please? Just set them out on the front door."

He asked. Surry nodded again and grabbed the books before leaving the room. There was an awkward silence again as Adams and Nita sat in their chairs, drinking tea. The only sound was the clinking of their cups as they set them down on the table. She continued to look around before thinking of a question to ask.

"Why did you invite me to tea?" She asked, curious. Adams looked at her and grabbed his cup of tea. He sipped it for a little before responding.

"Well, its been a while since you and I have talked." He said, his face neutral. "And, I would've invited Connor but I don't think he's the tea type so I asked you." Nita looked down and didn't say anything. She didn't expect his answer to be that simple. She thought he needed something from her or something.

"How is Connor by the way?" He asked. The native continued to look down but answered. "Well um, he's good. We...recently got married." This made Adam's face lit up with joy. "Really? When?"

"A year ago."

"I would've came but I was so busy. Well, congratulations." He said with a smile. Nita looked up at him and smiled back. She didn't however, tell Adams that her husband left to go find his tribe. It was too much for her to talk about it at the moment. Night soon fell as the two's little tea party soon came to an end. They talked about what happened over the couple of years, and books Adams had in his library. Before Nita started to leave, he stopped her for a minute.

"Wait, Nita? I need you to do me a favor, if you like." He said. The young woman didn't say a word but sat down in the chair again, wondering what was the favor about.

"Okay, what is the favor?" She said. Adams gave a sigh before leaning forward with his chair.

"Well, in a couple of weeks I'm expected to have some important goods that are traveling to a small island to be dropped off. Goods that anyone or anything would kill for." He said, rubbing his hands. He was getting nervous as Nita saw him sweating. He then continued.

"So, I was hoping you or Connor would grab them for me." He was then silent. Nita couldn't help but frown. '_I knew he was gonna ask me to do something for him...'_ But after they had spent some good time together, how could she not say no? Nita then stood up and looked at him.

"Alright. I'll do it. But Connor won't be able to. Don't ask why." She said. Adams nodded and gave her a smile, "Great! You're gonna have to find a ship to get to the destination." When he said that, Nita was getting ready to leave. "Already have that covered." She said as walked out the door. By then she saw Surry walking up the street. She gave a slight nod to Nita and went inside. The young woman smiled but then felt weird. She and Adams did talk about Connor a little which was painful to her.

She started to think about when he left, the moment that they shared after they got married and more was coming back to her. Nita started to feel tears coming down on her face as her husband's face was in her brain. "Ratonhnhaké:ton..." She muttered. More tears started to fall as she tried to wipe them away. "Damn tears..." She said, starting to feel angry. Before Nita could do anything, a man bumped into her.

"Sorry gorgeous!" He said with a slur and was wobbling. He was drunk which gave Nita an idea. She brushed herself off before saying with a smirk, "I need a drink."

**A/N: That's the second chapter! :D And I love all the OC's you guys have sent me and I REALLY wish I could use them all. But I need more male peeps. Mainly Templars. I know everyone doesn't want to be bad but sadly, there always have to be bad people in the world. So, anyway that's all and I can't wait for you to see Chapter 3. It's a doozy. :P**


	3. Drinking and Fighting and Men, Oh my!

Chapter 3: Drinking and Fighting and Men, Oh my!

Nita walked into the nearby tavern and sat in front of the bar. She looked around and smiled slightly. There were men who were drunk with women on their laps. Men arm wrestling and gambling. This is just the place to make her forget about...you know who.

"What can I get ya lass?" The man said to her as he was cleaning a mug with a cloth. He looked rough as there were bloodstains on his shirt and on the cloth. '_Must've got into a fight...'_ She thought to herself. Nita then looked at the table before answering the man's question.

'I'll have an Ale.'" She said. The man then nodded and went to the back. She grinned and continued to look around again. The tavern smelled strongly of spirits and...something else which made the young woman frown slightly. "There can never be a tavern that smells decent..." She muttered to herself. While she waited, a young man stumbled towards her. He was obviously drunk since he smelled heavy of alcohol. Nita rolled her eyes and tried not to pay attention to drunk coming towards her.

"'Ello pretty." The man said to her. He had a mug but there was nothing in it. He waved his mug frantically, yelling, "Oy! Where is my drink?" Nita rolled her eyes again and continued to wait for her drink. The man then looked at her and gave her grin.

"After I get my drink, how 'bout you an' me go back to my place?" He said. Nita then looked at him, "No." She said then looked at the table again. She heard the man curse under his breath as he grabbed her arm.

"Why not little lady? If you have a husband, he doesn't have to know..." He then moved towards her slightly. '_Great, this asshole is going make me kill him...' _She thought. The man then leaned forward to kiss her but the young native headbutt him, making him fall to the ground. He was knocked out and she saw as the whole tavern grew quiet, looking at her and the man passed out.

"Here's your ale." The other man said as he set the mug down in front of her, breaking the silence. Everyone else in the tavern started to sing, dance, and laugh again as Nita nodded in thanks to the man and started to drink her ale. It sended a slight tingle to her lips and tongue as she drunk it, giving her a smile on her face.

"The first step to making me forget about Connor..." She said to herself. Unfortunately, a couple of women heard her and turned to her. "Connor? Who is that?" One woman asked. She had short, blond hair and a blue dress on. Her friend next to her had long, brown hair with a red dress. They both had blue eyes. Nita's eyes widened as she heard the woman ask her those questions. It was none of her business to know who Connor is. That was her personal information. But, since nothing is ever personal these days she decided to tell them who Connor is to her.

"Connor is...my husband. We got married a year ago." She said, forcing a smile. The two women then said, "AWW!" and went sat on each side of her. "Was he handsome? And smart?" The brunette said on her right, giving a giggle.

"Yes, he was handsome and very smart. He was also kinda...arrogant and naïve in a way..." She said to the two women. The native then saw more women coming near her, wanting to know more about this handsome and smart husband she has. She was getting slightly annoyed now. She didn't want to tell others about Connor since she's trying to forget about him. Nita then asked for another ale and started to tell the women everything about Connor. From how they met and how they fell in love.

_A few hours later..._

The woman and Nita were mildly drunk, giggling uncontrollably. "I can't believe he would leave you like that!" One woman said to her. Nita nodded and then started to drink another thing of ale. Her seventh one this night. "I know right?!" the young native said, "But you know what I'm going to do when he comes back?" The women around leaned forward slightly and asked, "What?" Nita then got up but stumbled slightly before facing the women.

"What I'm going to do is slap him..." She said, making hand gestures. "Kick him in the stomach and then in the crotch! In no particular order!" She said as the women cheered and hollered, 'You go girl!' The young native giggled but then fell over, landing face first on a table. "Ow! What the hell?!" She said as she stood up slowly. There was blood pouring from the side of her forehead but she ignored it as she saw a couple of men, giving grins.

"You, bitch!" One man said towards her. Nita growled slightly but was silent. "Are you the one giving crappy stories to my women?" He asked her. The women Nita was hanging with walked in front of her. They folded their arms and frowned.

"Yes, Benjamin. Why do you want to know? You don't give us enough love anyway, ever since you'd got married to that sad excuse for a wife!." One woman said. Nita then wiped the blood from her head and walked in front of the women, gripping her fists. "I got this girls." She said then sent a punch at the man's face. The man then stumbled back but some of his men caught him. They helped him back on his feet and he growled at her.

"Get this whore." He said, pointing at Nita. The men nodded and started to send punches at her. Nita was still mildly drunk and her vision was blurry but she dodged the men's punches but stumbled slightly. She giggled and kicked one man in the crotch before pushing him to a barrel, breaking it instantly. One man then got her in a choke hold when she wasn't looking and laughed. The native frowned and stepped on his foot with her boots that she had on under her dress. The man then let go of her neck and Nita then drop kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a table.

Her dress was ripped in some areas and she frowned some more. Nita then ripped the bottom of her dress a little, making it come up to her knees and then ripped her sleeves off. She rolled her neck and faced more of the men, getting ready to attack. Nita got into her fighting stance and saw two men running towards her. She ran towards them as well but then slipped on a cloth and fell to the ground.

"OW! That really hu-" Before she could finish her sentence, both men grabbed her by the arms and pushed her to a beam. She hit it and her vision got more blurry than before. She bit her lip and gripped her fists before grabbing a bottle.

"Come at me!" Nita said, waving the bottle around. "I'm not scared of you!" The two men then came at her again. The native gripped the bottle and smashed it on one man's head, making him fall to the ground. The other sent a kick at her but she grabbed his foot and broke it, making the man scream in pain. Nita smiled and then pushed him at the bar table and slamming his head on the table. After that there was then some cheering in the background as she saw men and women cheering loudly.

She didn't notice until now since she was fighting. The young woman then sighed before grabbing a bottle and walking out of the tavern slowly. As she walked outside, the sun shined on her face, making Nita squint her eyes to see.

"Aww, morning already? I must've had a good time!" She said with a giggle but then felt sick, almost like she was going to throw up. Nita clutched her stomach as it gurgled and growled. She then ran to an alley before throwing up on the side. She held her stomach in pain as she vomited, loudly. People who were near the alley, walked away quickly and avoided eye contact. When she finished, she sat down next to her vomit, panting heavy. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and closed her eyes.

Nita was exhausted. Too much excitement in one day can tire you out. The young native then closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Nita then started to fall asleep, covering the suns glare with just piece of cloth from her dress.

"Just...need...a couple of minutes...to sleep..." She said and then fell asleep, hoping no one would disturb her.

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry I took too long with this one. Had too much stuff to do with school and I'm exhausted since I did this at 12 in the morning. But anyway, I also will have some OC's in Chapter 5, the ones that you guys gave me. And soon you will see Connor, like...in the next chapter! :P See you soon!**


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares

It was nighttime as Nituna was in the forest, looking around and feeling slightly confused. "Wha-How did I get here?" She asked herself. She was wearing different clothes this time. Instead of her blue dress she wore to Samuel Adams' place, she was wearing brown shorts that was to her mid-thigh. A white and brown shirt with white feathers on each shoulder. The shirt was cut off as well, showing her stomach. There was then dark brown boots, that matched the color of the tree barks, on her that came up to her knee. White feathers went around it as well.

Nituna started to walk ahead, not aware where she was going. Deer and a few other animals ran by her as she walked. She could've killed some of them but was too busy trying to figure out where she was. She continued to walk ahead before hearing giggling. The native paused and looked around.

"Hello?" She said before walking forward again. The giggle sounded like it was a child's giggle. '_Strange to find any children in this type of forest...'_ She thought to herself. There was then another giggle but fairly close this time. Nituna then turned around only to see a young girl behind her. She had long brown hair to her back, that was braided. She also had blueish greenish eyes. She looked oddly familiar to the young native as she went closer to her.

"Who are you?" The young girl asked. Nituna then paused and looked at her. '_That...voice. Where have I heard it from?'_

"I'm Nituna but some people call me Nita. You are?" She said. The little girl eyes widened as if she's seen a ghost.

"I-I'm Nituna." The old version of Nituna then backed up slightly in disbelief.

"Really? Well this is weird..."

"And awkward..."

"But slightly..."

"Interesting.." They said in unison. The young Nituna giggled while the other raised and eyebrow but didn't say a word. She couldn't believe what was going on right now. This has to be a dream to her, this has to. It makes sense...in a way. Nituna then felt the younger version of her grab her hand and pull her forward.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking behind younger her. The young Nituna didn't answer as they reached the village, the way it looked before the redcoats raided it and took almost everyone in sight. Why is she going back to this place? Is something or someone trying to tell her something important about it? Or is her brain messing with her? '_This...is too much...' _The old Nituna thought as the young version of her continued to drag her through the village.

It looked the same before it got raided. Everyone was washing, cleaning, growing, and doing everything under the sun. There was even children laughing and running around as they played. The young Nituna then let go of her older self and faced her, gesturing to the home next to her.

"This is my house." She said with a smile. The old version looked at the house and couldn't help but to smile. Her house looked the same as it was with some sticks sticking out, poking others as they passed by. Her hand touched the house and felt its texture, as if it was almost real. She chuckled slightly in disbelief and looked at her younger self.

"Its a nice looking house. Aren't you going to show me the inside?" She asked, eager to see what her old home used to look like. To her, its just a blur. The young Nituna smiled and grabbed the old version of her hand and dragged her inside. As soon as she walked in, she saw a young woman humming slightly as she was weaving a basket, sitting down in a chair. Her hair was long to her mid-back and hair was in front of her face. She was smiling, but it was kinda hard to tell due to the hair covering her face.

"Mother, meet my new friend. Her name is Nituna, like mine." The young version said with a smile. The old Nituna gasped slightly as she remembered who this woman was. It was her mother, looking young and healthy before she was taken away from her. She squeezed the young version of hers hand and couldn't help but stare. She was still beautiful and lovely and everything else in between. Her mother looked up and frowned slightly.

"Nituna, I do not see anyone next to you. Are you making more imaginary friends again?" She asked, her hands still on the basket. The young version shook her head, "No, mother I am not. She is real and looks like me. You can't see her?" Her mother shook her head and remained silent as she started to weave again. The old version then walked forward to her mother and leaned her hand out to touch her hair. She inched her hand slowly towards her hair but her hand moved through it. Nituna frowned and tried again and again and again until she stopped and stepped away.

The young woman could not touch her mother even if she tried. She's dead and gone from her life forever. "Idon't even know why I tried..." She muttered before walking out of her house, gripping her fists slightly. The young version of her saw and followed.

"Wait, where are you going?!" She asked.

"Away from here!" The old version said and continued to walk away until she heard screaming. She paused in her place and saw that there were redcoats taking everyone away and dragging them in cages. Nituna's eyes widened, "No. This can't be...They should be gone by now." She said as she saw her people being dragged across the ground. The assassin then ran towards the redcoats and sent a punch to one. He got hit in the face and frowned as he saw her.

"Come here, you little wench." She said as he tried to grab her. She punched him in his stomach and uppercut him in his chin, making him fall to the ground. Two more men then came at her with muskets. Before she could get ready to attack, she saw a couple of kids throw rocks at them, making the two men ignore her and go to the children.

"NO!" Nituna said as she jumped on ones back, pulling his hair. "Leave them alone!" The man struggled to get her off of him by pulling her hair and scratching her back. She felt the pain and continued to hold on until she stabbed in the back with a bayonet. She gasped and let go, before hitting the ground hard. She bit her lip in pain and glanced over to her left as she saw the children getting grabbed by the arm and thrown into the cages.

"I...I tried to help...I really...tried...to..." She said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Nituna then woke up, gasping and panting heavily. She put her hands on her chest and looked around. She was in the same place that she was. In the alleyway, wearing a blue dress. She got up slowly and felt her forehead. It was extremely painful, almost like she had been hit by a hammer. The young native groaned and started to walk slowly.

"I should've not drunk that much alcohol..." She said to herself as she walked ahead. Nituna tried not to make eye contact with the other people since she was angry and slightly embarrassed. But when her senses were cleared, she could see that there was no one there. It was empty and quiet. No laughing or cheering or arguing. Just quiet. She looked around as she stopped in the middle of one of the town centers before hearing another voice, echoing through the town saying, "Nituna?"

The voice was sounded like it came from a male this time and sounded familiar. She turned around to where the voice came from and saw no one. Nituna raised an eyebrow before walking forward again. It wasn't long until she heard the voice again. "Nituna?" The young woman turned around again but frantically this time. She was started to get frightened as the voice said her name twice. She gripped her fist and continued to walk until she heard the voice again. "Nituna?"

Nituna then turned around to send a punch but then froze in her place. She saw Connor, her husband in front of her a smile on his face. She felt paralyzed as the one that she cared about who was gone for a year, suddenly comes back.

"R-Ratonhnhaké:ton..." She said as she put one hand on his cheek. He smiled and put his big hand on top of hers, not saying a word. Nituna said at the bar that she was going to beat him up when he came back but she couldn't find the strength to do it now. "You're...here. With me..." She said, looking into his eyes. She then leaned forward to kiss him but then heard a shot. Nituna then pulled away only to see blood coming from her husband. His eyes widened as he looked down but was then stabbed in his stomach by a sharp object. Almost like a knife. Nituna could see the blade as it was through her husband's body. She gasped as she saw him fall to his knees but looked at her to say something.

"Konnorónhkwa..." He said almost in a whisper as he fell to the ground. "No!" She said then looked at the shooter. It was her father, Charles Lee, with a handgun in one hand and a knife in the other. There was blood on his shirt but he was grinning and was about to laugh. Nituna's mouth dropped in disbelief as she saw what was in front of her. '_No, this can't be. He's...dead. I know he's dead!'_ She thought as she looked at him. She felt tears fall on her face as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You miss me daughter?" He asked, twirling his handgun. She didn't say a word but then ran towards him, screaming. When she was close enough, she tackled him and punched him in the face over and over, crying. "YOU...KILLED...HIM!" She said with each punch. Nituna could barely see what her fathers face looks like due to her eyes as tears came out rapidly. She was so tired, so exhausted that she then stopped and laid down next to him. He wasn't moving, so to her guess...he was dead. Nituna panted heavy as she saw her husband, dead in front of her. And her father, dead...to a degree, next to her.

She put her hands over her eyes and closed them. "This has to be a dream. This has to be a dream. This has to be a dream..." She said over and over again until she felt to hands on her arms. The assassin perked up only to see a woman shake her.

"Mis? Mis?" A woman said to her, looking worried. Nituna then looked around and saw that she was in the same place she was in again and wearing the same blue dress. She blinked a couple of times before rubbing her eyes. '_Oh, please don't tell me this is another dream...'_ She thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" The woman said to her. Nituna nodded and stood up slowly. The woman helped her up and watched her every move. Nituna was getting slightly annoyed at this but tried to ignored it as she walked forward. By then the woman had let go of her and gave her a smile. She was missing a couple of teeth and was starting to shake but said, "Are you going to be okay sweetheart?" She asked.

Nituna smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will be fine. Thanks." She said then walked away before the woman could say anything else. As she started to walk back to the Manor, she couldn't help but think about the dreams that she saw, which was oddly strange to her. '_This has to be a sign...but what?'_ She thought to herself, '_The dream about her village and then the dream about Connor getting murdered has to mean something.' _She was starting to get frustrated and growled, "Damn signs. Nothing can ever be easy for me can it?" Nituna said but was then silent the rest of the way. Deep in her thoughts...

**A/N: Yeah, you guys really thought Connor was going to come back on this chapter. WRONG! XD I'm kidding. He will come back but not until a few more chapters. I'm sorry for making you guys wait but, I have plans for this story and you guys need to be patient. But anyway, how was this chapter? Sorry if it was short by the way. Leave reviews please! **


End file.
